


But what about these feelings I've got? (I couldn't be more in love)

by Continued_Calm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Continued_Calm/pseuds/Continued_Calm
Summary: My take on what happens when Jon returns to Winterfell after the end of season 7. Jonsa Fic.





	But what about these feelings I've got? (I couldn't be more in love)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the 1975's song I couldn't be more in love. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you like and want me to contiune this!!

**Sansa**

Sansa stared at the vast land that was Winterfell from her bedroom window. A large fire had been started for her as it had been snowing everyday it seemed. She could barely see past the castle walls from the flurries that fell, the Stark banners wiping furiously in the cold.

She clutched the paper in her hand that had Jon’s messy handwriting attached to it. It simply stated that he was on his way back to Winterfell along with Daenerys Targaryen and her armies.

Sansa was conflicted. She was thrilled that Jon was on his way back, but nervous at the prospect of what and whom he was bringing with him.

Being queen as it turns out is harder than Sansa had ever imagined it. It didn’t help that she had to essentially rebuild Winterfell alone.

Without Jon there she had to make any and all decisions as they prepared for Winter. It was amazing that it had survived all the death and destruction. But like Sansa it stood strong.

But now Jon was on his way back and ever since Sansa had received the raven she was plagued with an array of feelings.

She didn’t have the time to sort threw them all as Jon was set to arrive within a fortnight. Arrangements had to be made to comfortably accommodate the Targaryen army.

“Do you think she really has dragons?” Arya asked from somewhere behind her. Sansa jumped at the interruption haven’t even heard Arya enter her room. “Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt your starting.”

Sansa gave a small smile to her sister. “I don’t know but I have heard the rumors.”

“Where are we going to be put them?” Arya asked as she moved towards Sansa.

“I have no idea.” Sansa said chuckling. Dragons, she couldn’t even imagine. In the North as well Sansa wondered how would they fair in here home filled with snow.

“Are you glad that Jon will be back?” Arya asked switching subjects abruptly.

“Yes,” Sansa replied a little too quickly. She quickly looked back towards the gates of Winterfell trying to hide the color that was no doubt rising on her cheeks.

Arya just started at her and then hummed out “So I am.” With one more look at Sansa she turned and walked away.

Sansa watched her go. Her little sister, no longer the girl eager to play with her older brothers in the courtyard, but instead a faceless killer.

A chill ran through Sansa as she thought about what Arya had revealed to her. She briefly wondered what exactly she would tell Jon when he noticed this new Arya. They had always been close.

It was then that a loud bell rang throughout the castle. A signal that someone was approaching the gates. Sansa heart stopped and doubled its pace at the same time.

Jon she thought. She fought the urge to run downstairs. Instead she waited until one of her ladies informed her that visitors were at the gate.

“I will meet them in the great hall,” She told her lady as she went to the mirror. Stupid she thought it didn’t matter how she looked.

Clearly Jon had more important things on his mind as he decided to bring an entire army with him back to Winterfell. Sansa felt her rage bubble to the surface as she thought about how Jon made this decision without even asking her first. They were supposed to be a team.

She used that anger to fuel her as she made her way down to the great hall.


End file.
